


独占我的神明

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accadia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	独占我的神明

三月的清晨，晨光熹微，撒满樱花瓣的长台阶连接着破旧的神社，鸟居上的红油漆已经被多年的风雨打磨得痕迹斑斑，褪去了原有的红色，而被露水打湿的石碑上刻满了岁月的痕迹。  
爆豪胜己穿着一尘不染的雪白袍子，光着脚，露出精瘦的小腿和白皙的脚踝，坐在放祭品用的石台上。  
石台前摆着几个光洁如新的白瓷盘子，石台下还有一些零零碎碎的碎片，爆豪胜己满脸不耐烦，就那样坐着，似乎在等着谁。  
【那个蠢货又来了。】爆豪胜己望了望丛远处台阶慢慢走上来的年轻人，想着。  
年轻人有着绿藻色的一头卷发，眼睛很大，像是一汪祖母绿的水潭，稚嫩的娃娃脸显得他看上去像一个未成年，而脸颊上左右对称的四颗小雀斑整整齐齐，这个人说不上好看，但让人看了就觉得舒服，不具有攻击力。  
爆豪胜己饶有兴趣地琢磨了一下对方的衣着：绿藻头的年轻人穿着墨绿色的大衣，围着红色的围巾，戴着一个与他气质非常相符的毛茸茸兔子耳罩，整幅装扮看上去就很保暖。  
【人模狗样。】爆豪胜己在心里评价道。  
他一年四季都是这身白袍子，从来不会像人类一样沾上灰尘，但他一直对那位绿发人类的装扮都很好奇，虽然表面上装作不屑一顾，心里却一直在偷偷打量对方。  
年轻人打开了他带来的袋子，里面是几个新鲜的水蜜桃和几根香，他小心翼翼地将水果放在盘子里当作近日的祭品，然后再在石台的小香炉里插上香，极其虔诚地拜了拜。  
爆豪胜己就那样坐在他面前的石台上，居高临下地看着他。清晨已经出太阳了，细碎的阳光透过浓密树叶的缝隙洒在他的头发与脸上，让他看上去像一位温柔的神明。  
可惜他不是，爆豪胜己才是真正意义上的【神明】，虽然他的神社已经破烂不堪，鲜有人来往，但是这个傻乎乎的绿藻头还是会坚持到这个破地方来给他上香，用祭品供奉着因为没有香火而脆弱不堪的爆豪胜己。  
爆豪胜己对这个人类感兴趣很久了。  
在他还受到人们信仰的时候，还是一个拥有强大力量的神明。那时神社还常常有人来祭拜，祭典的时候人来人往，而小小的绿藻头跟着自家大人一起来神社玩，不小心走进了周边的森林里。  
小小的孩子又恐慌又无措，大大的绿眼睛里有泪水在打转，一旁的爆豪胜己看得不耐烦了，就显了形，动作很轻但是非常凶狠地一把拉住他的手，凶巴巴地道：“哭什么哭！老子带你回祭典上。”  
看啊，完全不像一个神明该有的样子，而像一个突然善心大发的地痞流氓。  
只是这个地痞流氓长得有些过分好看了，金色的头发在阳光的照耀下显得格外耀眼，下颚与脖子连成的线条表现出他整个人的锋利，而鸽血红的眼眸里是完全脱离温柔的桀骜。  
爆豪胜己也不知道自己为什么会突然想要帮他，平时的祭典总是有小孩子跑进森林里迷路，可他都只是冷眼旁观，再在心里嘲讽一句罢了。  
小小的孩子止住了眼泪，懵懵懂懂地跟着神明往前走，一直走到那条长长的台阶上，那里是他的妈妈正在焦急的寻找他。  
拉着他手的男人虽然表现得很凶，动作却很轻柔，温暖的手包裹着他的小手，那份触感让他至今也难以忘怀，那个男人宛若神明一般出现在他的世界，向他伸出了手。  
于是他问：“哥哥，你是这里的神明吗？”  
爆豪胜己愣了愣，嗤笑一声，才回答说：“是啊，小屁孩。”  
然后爆豪胜己狠狠揉了一把小绿藻头毛茸茸的脑袋，把他往长台阶上他家长的方向推了推，就这样隐去了身形，慢慢消失在了那个孩子的眼前。  
爆豪胜己就那样站着，看着小小的孩子被家长牵走。  
“出久，以后不要乱走了，妈妈会担心的啊。”  
小小的孩子乖乖的应了一声，被牵走的时候还一直回头看着爆豪胜己消失的地方，一副恋恋不舍的样子。  
【出久？是这个孩子的名字？】  
爆豪胜己想着，一边从挂满了木牌的御绳上看见了属于那个孩子的那块木牌。  
木牌上刻着孩子的名字。  
【绿谷出久。】  
爆豪胜己低低念着，伸手抚上那块被企图神祝福的木牌。  
而如今，已经没有人会来祭拜他这个被人遗忘的神明了。  
除了绿谷出久。  
年轻人的脖子缩在看起来就很暖和的红围巾里，呼出一口气的时候会在空气中凝成白汽，他小心翼翼地行过祭礼后，就站了起来。  
爆豪胜己就那样坐在他的面前，身上的白袍子被光照射的有些反光，他一动不动地盯着这个看起来有些惆怅的绿谷出久。  
可惜绿谷出久看不到他。这个年轻人平日里来都是带着微笑的，而今日他人畜无害的娃娃脸上尽是失落。  
绿谷出久直愣愣地站了一会，又跪在了石台下的软垫上，他的目光穿透爆豪胜己白皙的脚踝，看向石台上刻着的字。  
“我的神明啊，”他喃喃道：“我最近遇上麻烦了。”  
【哈？】爆豪胜己不耐烦地挑了挑眉，等着绿谷出久继续说话。  
“此刻的我是贪婪的，是索要的，我终于要对着您许愿了，即使可能您听不见————”  
爆豪胜己突然从石台上跳了下来，把脸凑到绿谷出久的面前，直直地盯着年轻人的眼睛。  
他看见那双祖母绿的眼睛如同宝石一般闪闪发亮，里面是无可言述的寂寞。  
“我想要被陪伴。”绿谷出久说话的声音很慢，像是咬着字一个一个慢慢挤出来一般。  
“哪怕不是人也好，我想要陪伴。”绿谷出久的头慢慢低下去,像一个做错事的孩子，不知所措的掰着手指。  
爆豪胜己的眼神动了动，他突然感到到被触动的不只是他的眼神，而是更深层的东西。他突然笑了起来，把脸贴近绿谷出久的耳朵，轻声说：【你的愿望，】  
【老子听见了。】  
绿谷出久猛地一惊，顿时站起来噔噔噔往后倒退几步，爆豪胜己一副满意的样子，将声音放到可以让绿谷出久听见的程度，他道：【老子会帮你解决的。】  
绿谷出久的脸上又是惊喜又是诧异，他表现出一种复杂的情绪，支支吾吾着说不出话，却又极其小心地再对着声音的来源处鞠了一个躬，然后慢慢走出了神社。  
爆豪胜己觉得自己是疯了，才会一时心血来潮答应绿谷出久。  
他自己本来就是一个被遗忘的小神明，自身的力量薄弱的要命，连维持形态都是有些困难的，哪里有多余的力气去帮人？  
不过“陪伴”的话，他应该可以做到。  
于是爆豪胜己毫不犹豫地跟上了绿谷出久，准备例行这种“陪伴”。  
但很快，爆豪胜己就发现不对劲。  
绿谷出久一个人独居，他的屋子很小，却塞满了东西，不是很整齐，让人莫名看起来有种温馨感。  
爆豪胜己看见他的房子周围有很多妖怪在蠢蠢欲动，伺机潜入房子把绿谷出久吞噬掉。  
爆豪胜己很生气，因为他答应了这个家伙的愿望，就得保护这个蠢家伙，但是他只不过是一个被人遗忘的神明，他拥有的神力微乎其微，根本不能为绿谷出久做些什么。  
他第一次为自己如此脆弱而感到无助、愤怒，他只能眼睁睁看着妖怪们张牙舞爪，在绿谷出久睡觉的时候侵入他的梦境。  
他只能眼睁睁看着绿谷出久因为妖怪缠身而被人嘲笑，被人孤立。  
怪不得他就连许下的那个“希望被陪伴”的愿望，都觉得是自己贪婪啊。  
【...这个废物，又笨，又废，又没用。】爆豪胜己在心里这样评价绿谷出久。  
可是为什么自己会突然关注起这样一个平凡的人类？  
还是说，在多年前他就已经因为那个小小的孩童...而心动？  
爆豪胜己第一次为了自己的信徒而苦恼。  
【信徒有困难，神明来解决，这是理所当然的吧？】突然有个声音在他耳边响起。  
爆豪胜己难得的没有暴跳如雷，而是沉默了下来。  
【你恨自己的力量不够强大吗？】  
那个声音循循善诱。  
【我有个方法。】  
【......】  
爆豪胜己的瞳孔猛地一缩。  
他握紧了拳头，低声吼道：【老子该怎么选是我自己的事情，干你屁事？！”  
耳边仿佛有人在低低嘲笑，爆豪胜己赤红的眸子里情绪在波澜起伏，他看着绿谷出久因为噩梦而痛苦的脸，望向自己雪白的袍子。

绿谷出久感觉最近轻松了很多。  
这些天他再也没有做噩梦，走夜路的时候也不会有奇怪的东西出现，一切都有好起来的趋向。  
只是自己最近总有一种“有人陪伴在身边”的感觉。  
只是他再去神社祭拜的时候，才发现那里死气沉沉，落满了寂寂香灰，似乎连风都不愿意吹动这里的绳铃。  
往日里的神社虽然破败，却还是有着一种生灵万物都在的灵气，而如今却毫无生机可言，连祭盘里的水果都已经开始腐烂。  
绿谷出久感到困惑，他下意识地觉得这和自己之前许的愿有关，但他不明白为什么自己的愿望会导致神社变成这个样子。  
突然，他想到了什么。  
绿谷出久先是短暂地被自己的想法震惊住了，然后他祖母绿的眼睛里瞬间就被眼泪填满。  
眼泪一滴滴掉下来，在他的脸颊上汇成条条水痕，再滴落倒下颚，到脖颈。  
他蹲下身来，边抽噎着边哭喊，用手胡乱地抹着脸上的眼泪，显得狼狈无比。  
神社旁的樱花树三月就已经开了花，粉色的花瓣纷纷扬扬落下来，似乎在轻声抚慰着这个哭泣的年轻人。  
突然，绿谷出久感觉到自己的脸被一双手用力地捧了起来。  
他被迫抬起头，看见这双手白皙，骨节分明，指甲是黑色的，又长又尖。  
这分明是一个妖怪的手。  
眼前的人拥有一头耀眼的金发，鸽血红的眼眸里满满都是戏虐，勾勒出锋利的线条，他穿着宽大的黑色袍子，袖口上绣着暗红色的花纹。  
—————绿谷出久一直以来信仰的神明，为了保护他，自甘堕落成了一个妖怪。  
爆豪胜己用力捏住他脸颊：【哭什么？嗯？老子亏待你了吗？】  
绿谷出久因为哽咽，说话断断续续的：“对不起...对不起...都是因为我...”  
爆豪胜己整个人都半漂在空中，他再次捧住了绿谷出久的脸，试图吓唬对方：【说了不管你的事，老子爱怎么做怎么做，不用你来管。】  
【不过我现在是妖怪，你怕老子也是平常事。】  
【就当是我对之前你给我点香火的回报吧，以后你就和我这个妖怪两不相欠了。】  
【滚吧，越远越好，别让老子再看见你。】  
随即，他准备把捧在对方脸上的手放下来，却被绿谷出久死死摁住。  
眼睛明亮的年轻人突然破涕为笑，他一把紧紧抱住了呆住的爆豪胜己，笑着说：“这次我没有迷路了。”  
“但我已经没有家了，我能跟你走吗？”  
“神明大人，我是您的信徒啊。”  
绿谷出久笑得很明媚，爆豪胜己仿佛看见了人间的春天。  
然后绿谷出久将自己的脸凑了上去，堵住了爆豪胜己欲开口说话的嘴。  
一个无比虔诚的信徒之吻。  
【这里荒芜寸草不生   
后来你来这走了一遭   
奇迹般万物生长   
这里是我的心】


End file.
